Fire and Ice
by Spicy Chimaera
Summary: Maia Viviane Agani is late out with her friends getting drunk in a wooden cabin. While fooling around, they accidentally cause a fire and set the wooden cabin ablaze. Maia saves her friends but not herself. The last thing she sees is the Moon, watching over her. Rated T for language and future romance. JackFrostxOC
1. Prologue

**I've always wanted to do a fanfiction about RotG's Jack Frost! This is my first official fanfiction please leave any kind of criticism; I want to improve any way I can.**

**RotG and Jack Frost do not belong to me.**

* * *

_I laughed and swayed on my feet, the alcohol seeping into my system. My friends all pushed me around, mocking my drunken gait._

"_Hey!" I shouted gleefully, "watch it or I might just hit you with this!" I lifted an empty beer bottle._

_Everyone exploded into laughter and raised their beer bottles too. We all waved them around like flags, representing our drunken state._

_One of my friends, Hannah, looped her arm around my neck and pulled me into a headlock. "Maia, you can't fight for your life!"_

_I giggled like a lunatic and made a feeble attempt to escape from Hannah's grasp. "C'mon Hannah, you saw how I beat up Drake yesterday. He didn't stand a chance against me!" I raised my fists and playfully smacked Hannah._

"_Be careful of what 'cha say Maia!" shouted Drake. "That was one time and you know I was high when that happened!"_

_Hannah released her grip on me and charged at Drake. They went down hard on the wooden floor, happily wrestling each other. Everyone else gathered around Hannah and Drake and shouted them on._

"_Beat 'er up Drake!" yelled Mason._

"_Kick him in balls Hannah!" shouted Brittany._

_I myself shouted some encouraging words, but they were drowned out by the police sirens. My mind immediately snapped alert._

"_Crap! Guys, abort! Abort! Police are here!" I screamed._

_It took a few moments for my message to be processed in my friends' brains but after a few excruciating moments, everyone ran towards the back door of the wooden cabin. As I turned around to help the wrestling duo, Hannah tripped Drake and giggled a little too excitedly._

"_Drake! Hannah! Get your butts out of here, now! We don't have ti-" Hannah's loud voice drowned out my own. I could hear the sirens getting closer._

"_We were just getting started Drake." Hannah's eyes were dull with alcohol. "Don't be a chicken you bastard!"_

_Trying to stop them, I grabbed ahold of Hannah's arm. She quickly batted me out of the way, giving me a good sized bruise on my cheek. Hannah lunged on top of Drake and pulled on his hair. While they rolled around, trying to gain control of each other, they knocked over a lamp. The light bulb exploded next to a power outlet, igniting the wooden cabin._

_I could have sworn time slowed down. Moments before the fire started, the glittering bits of the light bulb sparkled in the moonlight. They reflected the moonlight, sending a dazzling array of lights across the floor. Car doors were slammed and voices yelled in the distance. Then the fire tore the house apart._

_The fire bloomed out of the power outlet, swiftly eating its path towards Hannah, Drake, and me. The raw heat of it made my skin frail and dry._

"_Get out! NOW!" I screamed._

_I pulled them up to their feet and pushed them towards the direction of the back door before the house could collapse. As I pushed the Drake out the door, a piece of burning timber fell on my leg. I yelled out in pain and tried to push it off me. The fire ignited my clothing and seared my skin._

"_Maia!" Drake yelled desperately. He reached out to help me but got towed away by Hannah. The police shortly arrived and quickly took them away from the scene. I weakly lifted my hand and locked eyes with Drake one last time before the fire consumed me._

_The last thing I saw was the moon, quietly watching over me as I closed my tired eyes._


	2. Spirit of Fire

**Thank you so much for the encouraging feedback! I will update whenever I can.**

**RotG and Jack Frost do not belong to me.**

_The Man in the Moon thoughtfully gazed down at Maia. She was a strange human. Usually going off getting high and drunk was her daily life, but she sacrificed herself in order to save her friends._

_The Guardians defeated Pitch, but danger is never over. Fear, Death, Greed, and Hate were always around the corner, ready to strike. Could the Guardians defeat them? Fear nearly defeated the Guardians and needed Jack Frost's help. Maia is impulsive, sarcastic, and quick to anger but she is also kind, fiercly protective, and most of all: honest._

_The Man in the Moon made up his mind. Connecting with Maia's spirit, the Man in the Moon made her the Spirit of Fire._

* * *

Flashbacks of my past pierced through my thoughts. That one summer day when my friends and I went skinny dipping at midnight; when I got into my first fight trying to protect Hannah; when I first kissed Drake at the beach. They all filled me with nostalgia. I could feel the bruises from the fights, the ecstasy from the drugs, the illusions from the alcohol, and the empty feeling of losing it all in a moment. I did not regret what I did, saving my friends' lives, but it's so sudden that you can't help but feel that it's a bit unfair.

"Well, this sucks," I told myself. I was floating freely in a black landscape that extended in all directions infinitely. Anything I did, waving my arms, kicking the air, shouting at nothing, didn't give me any reaction so I resolved to talking to myself.

"Was this death?_"_ I asked. "It wasn't what I expected. I pictured more of a fluffy, happy heaven or a gruesome hell. Not Limbo."

Hunching my shoulders, I aimlessly spun around in circles. _Was this going to last forever?_ I thought. _If it is, then I'm going to go insane._

"Don't worry, Maia. This won't last forever. In fact, you are just about to leave in a few moments," replied a voice.

"What the hell? Where- who are you?" I asked a bit uncertainly.

A few long moments pass before the voice replied back. "Do you want to become a role model, Maia? A leader? A Guardian?"

"Um. If that's all I have to do to leave Limbo… then sure."

"This choice will define your life for centuries to come. Make the right one," said the voice patiently.

_Was this a dream? Or my conscience? _I thought confusedly. "What do you mean by guardian?"

"A protector of children. A person who will risk life to protect innocents. Someone who will serve a greater purpose than a normal human."

"Wait, normal human? I'm dead right? Then if I'm not going insane, you're offering me… another chance at life. But as a, uh, 'protector of children'." I started getting skeptical.

"Maia, what do you want?"

This question tripped me a little. I mean, of course another chance at life would be amazing. Life changing as some would say. But what would my friends think? I obviously died so coming back from the grave would be slightly spooky. Doubts clouded my mind. And what's all about the 'protector' and 'normal human' stuff? What, I would be resurrected as some sort of god? Okay, that would be awesome but I don't want people giving me animal sacrifices. I might get drunk a lot but I have a soft spot for animals.

Taking a deep breath, I gave the voice my response: "I choose to be a Guardian, um, voice."

I could have sworn I heard a chuckle. "I knew you would, Maia." It was growing fainter by the second. "Don't be persuaded Maia, stay on the right path and beware of… the dark…" The voice was completely gone now and the darkness was transitioning into a blinding light.

"What's going on voice?" I shouted. Nothing replied back. "Say something god da-!"

The light slowly enveloped my body, feet first. I gasped in shock and wonder. As the beam of light traveled up my body, my charred clothes changed into black belted shorts, black studded leather jacket, and a red tank top with an intricately sown fire sign over my heart. Strapped on my right leg was a coiled whip and black leather boots on my feet. I wasn't a big fan of black but it didn't look too shabby on me.

I did not have too much time to admire myself because as soon I finished transforming, the light blinded me and left me to my thoughts for the second time

* * *

Everything felt numb. My whole body was overcome with an overwhelming heat. It bloomed from my chest and slowly consumed my body. Then I felt nothing.

* * *

Moonlight softly glowed against my eyelids, crickets sang, and birds chirped.

I was back.

I was alive.

And now, I was a Guardian.


	3. A new day

**Sorry for not posting in such a long time. I didn't have any inspiration since the last chapter, but I decided to write some more, so here you guys go!**

I opened my eyes and saw the night sky. Stars twinkled softly, fireflies lazily floated around, and the moon steadily glowed. Lifting my hand slowly, I reached for the sphere of light.

"You are now the Spirit of Fire, Maia," whispered a voice.

It took a second for me to regain my senses. "Wait!" I shouted desperately. "What am I supposed to do now? At least tell me who you are!"

Nothing responded back. The voice was completely gone. I felt a bit lonely without a strange voice talking to me.

_Great. _I thought. _I'm alive but how am I supposed to be a 'Guardian'? Do I save kittens from trees? Help an old lady cross a street? Save the world?_

Groaning in frustration, I tried to sit up but found that I could not. A huge piece of rotting wood was trapping my legs. With a strength I didn't know I had, I shoved the wood off of me and shakily stood up.

As I looked around me, a rustle came from behind me and I quickly looked around. Gasping in recognition, I realized I was in the cabin I had died in. Vines had crawled in and smothered the house, grass peeked out from cracks, and wild flowers grew sprouted from the floorboards. Missing floorboards were replaced by small puddles. Moonlight streamed through the small areas where the fire burnt through the roof. This place seemed to have been here ages instead of a few hours. I even saw the remains of a bird's nest tucked safely away in a corner.

The rustling came again from my right, closer and louder. I ducked low and listened for it again. It was getting even closer. Shuffling to an opening in the wall, I peeked out and looked for the source of the sound. All I could see was the forest.

Suddenly, a herd of deer exploded in front of me, swiftly running past me and effectively scaring me to death. I was pretty sure my heart beat climbed to 150. As I laughed at myself, trying to calm my racing heart, something whispered closely next to ear. A shadow appeared in front of me, telling me that someone, or something, was behind me and quite possibly about to hurt me.

"Hello Maia. I've been waiting for you for quite a while. You shouldn't have made me wait. My patience is worn thin now." A hot breath raced down my neck, making me shiver. "Well, no matter. Now that you are here, we have plenty of time."

I snapped my head around, trying to see who, or what, was talking to me. I gasped loudly and gaped.

The man towering before me was at least six feet. Dark red robes draped around his shoulders and covered his head. I couldn't see his face clearly, but I could see sharp teeth gleaming as he smiled.

"Now, now Maia. No need to be afraid of me. We are similar." Emphasis was placed on 'me'. His voice was deep and gravelly.

All I could do was continue to gape in fear. I hated it.

The man chuckled softly. He reached out a hand that was covered in tattoos and rings. 'Hate' was tattooed across his pale palm. Skulls, ravens, snakes, dragons, and various other animals and words were etched into his pale skin. His fingernails were a bloody red and a gruesome black.

"Maia, you are afraid of me now, but soon you will understand. Soon you will be living a life filled with excitement." His smile widened, revealing serrated teeth and a forked tongue "Join me. All you have to do is take my hand." I couldn't help but back away from him.

The mood changed from tense friendliness to terrifying hate.

"I _told_ you not to be afraid," he growled. His eyes burned red and slowly walked towards me. Rivulets of fire streamed from his eyes. Roughly pulling me up, the man locked eyes with me. Intense heat radiated off his body as he held me up. I could feel my skin burning from his touch.

Then he calmed down and dropped me to the ground. I landed awkwardly on my ankle, pain speared through my foot and leg. _Fantastic. I can't escape now, _I thought.

He walked about five feet away from me before turning around and staring me down. "Next time, I will not be so gracious as to let you off with a sprained ankle." The smile returned to his face.

Taking a step closer, he unveiled his head. Similar to his arm, tattoos covered his bald head. He had piercings in his ears, nose, and lips. His right eye was a radiant, burning fire while his left eye was a dull flame.

"I will be one of the many to seek you out Maia," he said. Walking closer to me, he crouched down and tilted my chin up. "I am Hate. And so are you."

With the last word, Hate dissolved into flames.

…

"God damn it!" I shouted. Tears blurred my vision.

Kicking the wall in frustration, I went over the meeting in my head. I did nothing but cower in fear. Hate had an overpowering presence. He made you afraid and angry at the same time. But I was too scared to even be angry. I was just an insignificant pawn in the eyes of Hate.

…

Night passed and sunlight was streaming through the leaves of the trees. The glowing fireflies and hooting owls were replaced by chirping birds and buzzing insects.

I started searching for civilization when the sun starting lighting up the night sky. After an hour of walking, I can officially say that I was in the middle of nowhere. There were trees as far as the eye could see. As I kept walking in one direction, the weather started turning colder every step. Soon there was snow powdering the trees and the ground. The cold tickled my arms and legs, making me smile.

"I forgot what snow felt like…," I whispered to myself. I reached out and tentatively touched the snow flakes. As the fragile snow neared my skin, they turned into steam and returned back to the sky.

Living on the coast makes a person forget what the meaning of winter is. The only kind of cold experience I had was being dumped with freezing water. And the one time I went skinny dipping. But that story is for another time.

A few hours of walking and cursing, I finally saw a road and if I squinted, I could see a distant neighborhood. I quickly tried to flag down a car, hoping I didn't look like a complete mess. Apparently I did look like a complete mess because nobody even bothered to look in my direction.

"Hey!" I shouted. "Can anybody lend me a ride?" I waved my arms wildly above my head, trying to attract attention. Cars drove on by without even looking in my direction. _I guess no one wants to give a free ride to a girl who looks like she just rolled in the dirt._

Sighing, I gave up and carefully made my way across the road. As soon as I reached the other side of the road, I ran towards the neighborhood hoping to find a person willing to help me.

The neighborhood was a peaceful little community nestled between nature and urban society. The air was thick with joy. I could hear children shouting in excitement, splashing in pools, and enjoying their adolescence. Their excitement was infectious. Even I found myself smiling.

"I wonder where I would be if I grew up in a safe house," I whispered to myself. My childhood was riddled with bad memories. A prostitute for a mother and a drunk for a father, I was lucky to even attend school. Only my friends made life worth living. _Huh, I wonder how they're doing. Is Drake still thinking about me? Will Hannah ever forgive herself? _Despite what people think, we 'delinquents' aren't emotionless. One mistake and everyone will remember you for it. All the good things you've done will be erased by one mistake. I laughed bitterly. It's human nature after all.

Soon after I reached the backyard of the houses, I searched for a source of water to wash myself with. I found a small man-made pond and quickly scrubbed the dirt off my clothes and washed the grime off my legs, arms, and face. I hoped no one find me. It was bad enough that I looked like a hoodlum. Lurking around suspiciously under the shade of the trees might leave a bad impression.

After cleaning myself up the best I could, I wandered into neighborhood, looking to ask people what day it was.

As walked down the sidewalk, I noticed that all houses had mostly families living inside them. Plastic cars, basketballs, and stuffed animals were littered most of lawns. Old couples would sometimes be sitting on their porches, rocking back and forth while softly talking to each other. Children would be running across streets, chasing after each other in a flurry of excited screams and yelps. Mothers occasionally walked by, talking about their children, or strolled by with a baby on board. I made way for them every time, but they didn't even nod in recognition. Did I look that shady?

As a pair of joggers, a man and woman, came within talking distance, I called out to them. They didn't react to my voice so I tried calling out to them again. The woman nearly barreled into me when I tried to stop her. Sighing in frustration, I tried talking to other people but they didn't seem too eager.

When the sun started setting, I gave up on trying to talk to people and sat on the curb, somberly rocking my feet back and forth when a basketball rolled up to me. I looked up and saw a group of children, around six years old, running towards me. Realizing they weren't trying to tackle me but wanted the ball instead, I stood up and handed the basketball to them. They stood frozen, fear scarring their faces.

"Uh, this is yours right?" I asked a bit confused. I walked closer and tried to give the ball back.

The boy closest to me slowly raised his hand, pointed at me, and screamed, "Ghost!"

Everyone scattered in different directions, tripping in their hurry to run away from me.

Placing my hands on my hips, I loudly sighed in agitation. "I'm not that scary looking you know! And what do you mean by ghost?" I waved my hand with the basketball helplessly, hoping that someone would take it back.

With the ball still in my hand, I started walking towards the direction the boy ran off to. I turned a corner and saw him cowering behind his mother.

"S-See? I wasn't lying mom! That basketball is haunted!" screamed the boy.

Even the mother seemed hesitant. "Nathaniel, run to the house," she whispered quietly, her gaze fixated at the ball I was holding. When Nathaniel didn't budge from his mother's side, she picked him in her arms and ran into the safety of their household. I stood there even more confused. As I walked towards them to try ask them what they were talking about, I heard the audible click of the lock sliding into place. That stopped me in my tracks. Seeing the terrified face of the boy, I decided it was best to leave. Placing the basketball on their lawn, I stood up and left.

After walking a few steps, I looked back to see the mother holding her son protectively, as if to make everything alright. The son hugged his mom back, gripping her shirt with a trembling hand. Pulling back, the mother whispered a few words and softly kissed his forehead. With a big breath, the boy nodded and gave a small smile. The scene reminded of the time when my parents were the happy couple that bet on fate and told me that I could be anything I wanted to be, as long as I tried my best. A life filled with hard times but with happy moments sprinkled on top. But nothing lasts forever.

With tears burning in my eyes, I broke into a run.

I didn't know why I was running. Why I was crying. Why no one seemed to notice me.

Slowing down, I slumped against a tree trunk and hugged my knees, hoping to hide from the world.


End file.
